Earth & Ocean
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: For three centuries now, a bloody war has ravaged between the merpeople and the people of the land. But when mermaid princess Lucia decides to go on dry land for the day, her life changes forever when she meets prince Kaito. Can they live through the war?
1. war

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of it's characters. but you already knew that right?

Author's Note 6/20/12: I recently found out that we can do pictures on Fanfiction now so I found a picture that I thought worked well with this story. I do not own it, I found it on . I hope you like it, and my story!

EARTH & OCEAN

Chapter one: War

For the last three centuries, a bloody war has taken place between the people of the land and the people of the ocean, or merpeople. The reason for the start of this war was lost with the winner of the first battle two centuries ago, but one fact is for certain: the land people hate the sea people. normal citizens have leaned over time to stay clear away from the battlefields, which were generally paved with the blood of both side's armies and normal citizens like red frosting on a dirt colored cake. at the end of the first century of the war, the people of the sky, or flyers announced that they were going to remain neutral during the battle and would not help any side. This became unimportant until one of the flyers most well known and wisest prophets looked into the future. What he saw shocked and scared him so much that he called a meeting of the flying people's elders and explained to him what he saw. Once the elders heard the prophecy, they announced it to the citizens of the sky:

"_In two centuries from now,_

_this horrible war will end_

_but not at a fair cost._

_Two people, one from each side_

_will die by their own people's hands_

_and thus, through the tears and the morning_

_the war will end. _

_We must let this happen and remain neutral until this happens or the battles will continue on. We elders know how hard it is to see the merfolk and land walkers kill each other, but we must bite our tongues until the time is right. May god help us and those who will save this civilization._"

From that day on, the flyers didn't even associate with either fighting race. They remained out of the fight's way and prayed to their gods that the two people who would end the war soon appear, or else all is lost. Meanwhile, the merpeople and the people of the land continued to fight and kill until their generals made only one agreement. With this constant fighting, both sides needed time to rest and gather up needed supplies. The two generals, at the end of the second century of war, decided that they both would take one day off a week to get things ready for the next week. during that one day, no one would fight or fire a weapon. These two even signed a contract and put it in the hands of the flyer's elders for safe keeping, even though they were neutral. This plan worked and was held out until the current time. however, the prophecy was still kept in the flyer's minds and they continued to pray. Things continued on this way until the middle of the third century, when a member of one of the warring sides breaks a rule and wants to see a better side.


	2. A Fateful Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of it's characters. but you already knew that right?

EARTH & OCEAN  
Chapter Two: A Fateful Meeting

Salt water splashed happily against a set of jagged rocks that shot out of the ocean near white beach. A blond head popped out of the crystal clear water next to the sharp rocks, taking a deep gulp of the sea air. Th young girl with bright blue eyes scanned the silent beach as she held onto a bag made of seaweed in one hand and the side of the rocks with the other. After being satisfied that no one was on the shoreline and spoted a large group of weather worn rocks stacked in a pile sitting on the beach, she dived back into the water. A pink fishtail fallowed her as she quickly swam to the beach. The young mermaid loved to swim fast, she always had ever since she was a young mermaid. Once her abdomen touched the bone white sand, she tightened the bag around her neck and started to drag herself up onto land. She dug her delecite fingers and elbows as she pulled her self to the blunt rocks and couldn't help but feel glad that it wasn't too far away from the water. She reached the rocks and and leaned her back on it, taking big deep breaths. once her lungs started to need less air, the blond mermaid untied the seaweed bag from her neck and opened it. The bright sun started to dry her fin as she pulled out a dripping wet white and pink dress from the bag and layed it out on the sand next to her. She let out a sigh as the her drying fin started to tingle like a limb that had fallen alseep and closed her eyes. While her fin dried more and more, she cringed from the pain her bottom half was now creating and bit her lip as suddenly, there was a sharp tug at the center of her tail. There was a pop sound and the blond girl looked down at the bottom half of her body. Instead of the pink fin she was used to, she saw a pair of bare legs and feet. She couldn't help but gingerly touched her left leg in aw. the skin felt like her upper arms or stomach, but the blond felt acward not seeing her fin. She sat that way for a moment until she decided to stand up. The blond gripped the rock where a small ledge was created above her head and pulled herself up. Her new legs shook as she steaded herself against the bolders until her body became acustomed to the strange movement of standing. She bent over and picked up the now dry piece of clothing and pulled the tank top style dress over her head. Once she was dressed, she pulled two ribbons from her pocket and tied her ankle long blond hair into high ponytails. She then pulled out a pair of sandles from the bag and started to tie them onto her new feet, glad that tehy were currently dry as well. Now that she was ready, the mermaid let go of the rock and took a step away from the ocean. Her body tumbled foreward and landed with a thunk on the sand. She brought her head out of the beach and spat out a handfull of sand before she stood up once more. The girl took another step and sighed when she did not fall again. The mermaid took another step, and another until she had circled the cluster of bolders on the beach. Once satisfied with her walking ability, she then slowly walked off the beach and up to the village a short walk away. As soon as the mermaid entered it, the village surrounded her with new smells and sounds. Everywher she looked she could see small houses made out of wood with thatch roofs and small stalls selling merchandise, food and customers. Off in the distance the blond could see a black castle as if it was made out of volcanic rock with sharp points that resembled the crags she found near the beach jetting out of the ocean. The blond girl continued her walk through the village until she saw a young girl of maybe six or seven with corncob colored blond hair and brown eyes trip next to the apple cart. There was a crash sound as the girl grabbed the cart for balance and it tipped over with her, spilling red apples everywhere. The mermaid ran to the mess and grabbed the girl's wrists while the vender started to pick up the fruit unhappily. She started to pull the girl out from the cart, but lost her footing and fell backwards onto her bottom. The young girl screamed as she was suddenly yanked from under the cart with the force of the trip and landed on top of the blond mermaid. The two looked at each other for a brief second before they burst out laughing at themselves. The girls continued to laugh for a few moments until they needed air and helped each other up.

"I'm so sorry mister!" said the young girl with the corncob colored hair to the vender between giggles. the blond girl nodded in agreement and the two started to pick up the fruit from the street. They skipped the ones that were either bruised or smashed by someone that passed by and handed their armloads of apples to the vender. he grunted a thank you and pushed his cart away from the two girls.

"Thank you for helping me." said the young girl as soon as the cart and it's vender were out of sight. "My name is Coco."

"My name is Lucia...and it was no trouble at all." said the blond mermaid in disguise. Coco smiled at her and said "That's an awefully pretty name. I wish mine was like yours."

"But Coco is so pretty as well. It makes me think of chocolate!" said Lucia with a smile of her own. the corncob blond girl giggled and said "Are you from the village?" Lucia thought for a moment. He mind raced at what to answer-should she say yes? or say no?

"No, i'm from another village and am just visiting today." she anwered once her mind calmed down with a shake of her head. Coco grabbed the much taller girl's hand and said "In that case." she dug around her dress's pocket with her free hand until she found what she was looking for, saying "Ah!" at it's discovery. She pulled out a small white envolope and placed it in Lucia's hand that she held with hers.

"Let me give you this: it's an invitation to my brother Kaito's birthday party tonight." As soon as the younger girl released her hand, Lucia held up the letter and said "Thank you Coco, but why would you want to invite me?"

"Because I want the person who helped me have fun on her one night in the village. Also, My brother Kaito just had his heart broken and I think you two can become good friends." Lucia let a small smile cross her face as she put the envolope in her own dress pocket and said "I see. Well then, when is it?" Coco let her childlike features show how happy she was as she answered with joy "At sundown in the village's square. It's a masquerade party so don't forget to wear a mask!" the young girl started to run towards the castle off in the distance and she called back "I'll see you then Lucia!" The two waved and Lucia watched as the small girl disappeared in the distance. She turned to the village once again and started looking at the shops. '_now, where am I going to find a mask?_'

* * *

The sun slowly lowered west behind the dark onix castle, turning it into a siluette against the orange and pink sky. Lucia figited her hands around her white mask with lace dangling from one side as she slowly fallowed the crowd of villagers. Everyone were wearing some form of masks so as the group started to file through the small opening between buildings into the square, two armed guards checked everyone for invitations. Once Lucia saw this, she quickly put on the mask that covered up only her eyes and the top of her nose while fishing the white envolope from her dress pocket. When it was the blond girl's turn, she was checked, the huseled into the square to let more people in like an obedent sheep. The square was just a large area where the ground was made of brick and a fountain with a miniture castle in the center stood in the middle of the courtyard. Lights and paper lanterns were hung above the party goers and an orchestra was in front of the fountain. A large group of people were dancing near the fountain and a table full of food and drinks was pushed off to the side. This is where Lucia walked over and grabbed a glass of red punch.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY KAITO!" the crowd all chanted in unison. there was a cheer and the music started up again as people partnered up. Lucia finished off her drink and thought '_So he's only two years older than me..._' as her name was called over the crowd. The blond turned around to see Coco in a full face mask and a fancy yellow party dress running towards her. When she finally reached Lucia, she was out of breath and sucking in big gulps of air.

"I'm glad...you came...Lucia!" she said with breaths between ever couple of words. The blond couldn't help but smile at the young girl. She made Lucia feel like an older sister instead of the youngest like back at her home. Once Coco's breathing slowed down to normal, Lucia said "Thank you for inviting me." Coco reached up and grabbed the blond's wrist, then started to pull her through the throng of people at the party.

"Come with me. I wantcha to meet Kaito." she said with a smile. The young girl dragged Lucia across the square and through the slightly annoied people until they reached the rim of spectators of the ones danceing. Coco pointed to a young man in the center and said "That's my brother." He was tall, wearing a simple prince-like uniform and a mask that covered his full face. His hair was sort of a brownish rust color and his eyes were the most prettist brown Lucia had ever seen. The music slowed to a stop and the dancers took a bow while the spectators apploded. The pairs seperated as the orchestra took a quick break and Coco waved for her brother. He spotted her and walked over to the two girls, smiling all the way.

"Hello girls. Coco, who's your friend?" Kaito said as soon as he reached the two.

"Kaito, this is Lucia. She's the one who helped me earlier with the apple cart." answered Coco with happiness. Kaito never took his eyes off of Lucia through the answer. He nodded and said "Oh yes, Coco told me about you. But she never said that you were so pretty." the blond felt her face burn as the music started up again. Kaito took her hand gently and said "May I have this dance Lucia?" the blond could only nod as he lead her to the center of the dancing couples. As they starte to move their feet, Lucia found her voice once again whispered "Um, I want to warn you, I'm not very good on my feet." Kaito let out a light chuckle and smiled.

"That's all right. If you start to fall, I'll catch you." They continued to dance, with Lucia keeping her eyes on her feet until the music stopped once again. By this time, the sky was navy blue.

"You did well for someone who's not good on their feet." Said Kaito with a smile as he walked her back to the rim of spectators. Lucia felt her cheeks heat up even more as she said "Thiank you. You are a great dancer." her mouth felt like someone shoved cotton into her mouth and the fibers had sucked out all of the moister from the inside. She looked up at the dark sky and gasped as Coco walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" asked the young girl. Lucia let go of Kaito's hand and said "I'd better get back. My dad's gonna be very mad."

"I'll walk you." Kaito offered but Lucia shook her head.

"That's okay. I'll be fine as long as I'm not late. It was nice meeting you two." she started to walk back into the crowd where she would be lost from the two, but the young man grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him with questioning look as he said "Lucia, before you go, can you please take off your mask?" She watched as the young man removed his mask, revealing a face as beatuiful as his eyes in Lucia's book and said "Your turn." Lucia just smiled as she removed the white eye mask with her free hand. She knew her eyes must have reflected off of the lights because Kaito gasped, making her smile more.

"Happy Birthday Kaito." She said, then tried to walk away, but the young man just gripped her wrist tighter. She forced a slightly anoyed sigh down as Kaito said "Wait, can I see you again tomorrow?"

"I can't. I'm not allowed out of my house except on the one day breaks for the war."

"Then I'll meet you next week, here at noon." He leaned in and kissed Lucia's cheek lightly before letting go of her hand. The blond just stood there for a second, stunned before she quickly left Kaito and Coco, her face all red.


	3. Secret Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of it's characters. but you already knew that right?

EARTH & OCEAN  
chapter 3: Secret Meetings

"Rina!" Called Lucia as she swam through an underwater castle settled at the bottom of the sea near the small village. The structure was entirely made out of white sea coral and the surrounded land was full of the sea life. Behind the castle was a deep crevasse that had a bridge going across to the other side, just in case for a quick escape. The blond mermaid swam through her home at top speed, calling out her friend's name until she rounded a corner and headbutted someone coming the opposite way. The two merpeople floated to the dirt ground of the castle and the unknown person groaned. Lucia looked while rubbing her head and gasped.

"Rina!"

"Please try to be more careful Princess." said her friend. Rina was a young mermaid like the pink princess with ankle long green hair that had square bangs and a green tail fin. Her eyes were a deep hazel green and an annoyed look was currently on her face.

"I'm so sorry, but i have to tell you something." said Lucia as the two got up, Rina rubbing a sore spot on her grass green tail.

"what would be so important that you would speed through this place to find me?" Rina asked with a slight glare. Lucia quickly looked around before she smiled and whispered "I met someone!" the green mermaid gasped and grabbed the pink mermaid's wrist. She dragged her friend down the hallway she was coming from until they reached the dead end where a pink door blocked them. She opened it and pushed her friend inside before closing the door and locking it.

"Okay," she said once she was done and put her hands on her hips. "Out with it-is he cute? did he have a nice colored tail? Is he royal? Do we know him?"

"Whoa, slow down Rina!" said Lucia, bringing her hands up in the stop signal. "He's handsome, he's a prince, and no, you don't know him."

"Oh, is he from another ocean?" the question came out as a whisper. Lucia remained quiet for a minute before she said "No. He's from a village called Kyoto."

"KYOTO!" Rina screamed out in surprise. "That's the Land people's territory!"

"Shush! not so loud!"

"But you broke a cardinal rule for the merfolk: you are to never go on land, let your fin dry and mingle! If the land walkers find out that  
someone among them is a mermaid, then they'll kill him or her!"

"I know, but i had to get away from the palace. Besides, I had a lot of fun and I am going back next week."

"Oh no you wont! I'm going to tell your father!"

"Please don't! I really like this guy, and he doesn't know about  
me being a mermaid princess." Lucia pleaded to her friend. Rina looked into the blond's tear filled eyes and sighed with defeat.

"Okay, but either Hanon or I will accompany you all right?" a smile quickly grew on the blond's face as she hugged the green mermaid and said "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouRina!"

* * *

"Kaito, what are you doing?" asked a young man with dark greenish black hair and a pair of glasses hiding his hazel eyes. The eighteen year old in question turned around in shock, his right leg hanging out of the window he was about to climb out of and said "Hamasaki!?"

"What are you doing your highness?" Hamasaki asked again,crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing." The young prince lied. "I was just relaxing near the window, that's all."

"With you leg hanging out of it?"

"Um..."

"You were going to meet that girl you danced with on your birthday right?" Kaito let out a forced nervous laugh as beads of anime sweat formed on his forehead. The young man with glasses glared at him, and Kaito abruptly stopped his fake laugh. Kaito sighed and mumbled "how did you know?"

"You're wearing peasant clothes, you're about to leave the castle through a window on the second floor, and this Lucia person is all you've ever talk about for the last week." Kaito's face turned a slight shade of pink while he brought his still dangling leg back into the onyx castle.

"What are you doing now?" asked Hamasaki, this time with a smirk on his face. The prince froze, his leg in the air while his friend continued. "I said I would watch over Coco for the day. Might as well cover for you as well." A large smile swept across Kaito's face, erasing the pink as he lowered his limb back outside the indow. He planted it onto the balcony waiting below and said "Thanks Hamasaki. I owe you." the young man with glasses only nodded, still smirking as the eighteen year old lowered the rest of himself onto the balcony. He was then quickly glad that the window he chose was on the first floor as he vaulted over the balcony ledge. He landed on the grassy ground in a crouch with amazing agility and started running as he stood up. He ran through the servant's gate and down a dirt path until he was at the edge of the village, out of breath. From there he walked until he reached the lip of the village square. Before he stepped onto the square's bricks, he saw Lucia and another girl with aquamarine blue wavy hair sitting on the fountain's edge. A young boy was playing his guitar while standing in front of the girls and an open black case was next to is feet. The boy played a turn-a-round and the two girls started to sing, Lucia lead and the other girl singing backup. As he listened, Kaito felt a happy warm feeling and couldn't help but think that the beautiful girl had a voice that matched her perfectly. After a minute of listening, the prince walked quietly across the square, up to the group who didn't noticed him, and dropped a gold coin into the case. It clanked as it hit the pile of silver already accumulating in the case and the group stopped.

"Kaito!" said Lucia with happiness as soon as she saw who was the small group's audience. The young man with the guitar bowed and quickly put his instrument back into it's case on top of the coins. He fled from the square and the three watched him until he disappeared into the darkness of an ally.

"I'm glad you were able to come Lucia." said Kaito once the boy was gone.

"Me too. I hope you don't mind my friend here as well." the girl with aquamarine hair took his hand and shook it while looking him in the eye. She released his hand and said with a smile "I'm Hanon. But you two don't have to worry about me. I have some...shopping to do. In fact, I'd better get going. Lucia, I'll meet you here at dusk." Hanon quickly left the two, who were surprised at her speed and remained quiet for a few moments.

"So..." said Kaito to break the silence. Why was it so awkward? "Is...there somewhere you would like to go?" the blond thought for a moment before answering.

"How about we walk through the woods? I heard from the locals that it's pretty during this time of day and there's small ponds everywhere."

"That actually sounds like a perfect idea. But let's grab a lunch first and then we'll eat in a meadow in the forest." Lucia nodded with a childish smile before the two turned their bodies towards a nearby deli to get food for their spontaneous picnic.

* * *

The underwater palace sat quietly underneath the navy blue ocean as Lucia and Hanon, whoes tale was the same color as her hair, swam downwards it from the surface. on the surface of the water, the telltale signs of the sunset still shone, turning a small amount of the water underneath it a pinkish orange color. On Hanon's back she had tied a seaweed bag full of the land walker's clothes for future disguises. As the two reached the back entrance of the castle, Lucia spotted Rina holding the servant's entrance door open and waved. The green mermaid waved them inside and closed the thin wood door behind her and locked it. The group continued to be silent as they swam through the halls, making turns with a slight splash sound in the water each time until they reached a hallway with a pink door at the end. The three girls went through that door and Rina closed, and locked it before turning to her friends.

"Well?" she asked in a whisper.

"It was amazing!" said the mermaid princess with hearts in her eyes. "We took a walk in the most beautiful forest and had a picnic in a meadow! He then took me shopping and bought me this!" Lucia pointed to the necklace she was now wearing around her neck. It was simple, made out of pink pearls and scallops, but it was also very pretty. "It's perfect to hide my Pearl inside now so I don't have to leave it with you anymore."

"Wow." was all Rina could say. Was this Kaito just being, nice, did he really cared for Lucia, or was he just being a playboy?

"That's not the best part!" said Lucia with more excitement. the other girls hushed her from the loud conversation their talk was turning into before she said "He agreed to meet me next week!" The pink mermaid sighed with a giggle as she floated down onto her frilly bed. She let her thoughts drift back to the prince while Hanon chuckled to herself.

"I've got to admit, he was handsome." she said so quiet that only Rina could hear. The green mermaid sighed with a slight annoyance and said "Does he know?"

"of course not!" said the pink and blue mermaid in unison. the two burst into a fit of giggles as Rina continued "Okay, that's good. But Lucia, I don't want you to get to close to Kaito. Remember who you are and who he is." '_and what happened to your sister who died at the hands of the land people._' she wanted to add but new better not too.

"I know." mumbled Lucia as she drifted off to sleep. Her thoughts continued to go to Kaito as she thought in her drowsy mind '_But I can't control how I feel._'


	4. A Secret, A feeling

Disclaimer: I don't mermaid melody or any of it's chacters. But you already knew that right?

EARTH & OCEAN

Chapter 4: A secret, a feeling

10 weeks have passed since the land prince and the mermaid princess met for the first time. Every week the two would meet either in the forest or the village to spend the day with each other while their parents made battle plans. Usually Hanon or Rina would fallow the two until they felt Lucia would be safe, but today they decided to give them some privacy.

Birds chirped happily in the sunlit forest as Lucia walked down a well-worn dirt path. She took a soft left and walked into the grass for a few feet until she came up to a large thick log lying next to the lake that the forest surrounded. The blond sat down, making absolutely sure that her feet didn't go near the lake, but rather the dirt path and patiently placed her hands on her lap. Lucia hummed to herself quietly while she waited for Kaito and her thoughts drifted towards him. Rina's words from 8 weeks ago still rung loudly inside her head, keeping her aware of everything both Kaito and herself did to keep her family's secret. However, every time she looked at him, she felt as if her mermaid heart was going to burst with happiness. This feeling happened every time she thought of him as well, which honestly was almost all of the time. Lucia felt her face warm up as she wondered what they were going to do that day. Were they just going for a short walk and then go out to eat? or were they going to have a picnic like they usually did on beautiful days like this? A crunch sound snapped her out of her day dreamy thoughts. Lucia stood up from the log and looked around frantically as more crunching sounds filled her ears. Lucia felt her blood pulse in her head she called shakily "Who's there?" there was a few more crunching sounds as a large group of men stepped out from the forest's shadows. Each one of them was big, and they gave off the the feeling of being bandits. Lucia stepped back until her calves touched the log and the men closed in on her. One stepped out in front of them, the leader obviously, and smiled. His teeth were a nasty yellow color while his bead was very short and stubby.

"Why is a pretty girl like you alone in a place like this?" he asked in a gruff voice. it was obvious he had taken a liking to the alcohol.

"I'm-m m-m-eeting som-meo-one." she answered quietly. Lucia couldn't stop herself from stuttering or her hands from shaking behind her back. the man's disgusting smile grew and the blond felt herself shudder. the men let out sounds like they were going to the amusement park as the leader said "Then I''m sure you wouldn't mind if we join you then." Suddenly, two of the bandits grabbed her arms at the biceps and wrists. The blond tried to squirm free, but their iron grip just tightened. The leader smiled wider, revealing black around the gums as he walked closer to Lucia. There was a whoosh sound as the man went to reach for Lucia's sleeve. An arrow hit the meat of his arm with a thunk, blood trickling out of the wound. The leader cried out in pain as everyone turned to the woods. The ones who were holding the blond let go and every bandit pulled out their weapons while foot steps could be heard from the trees. Kaito walked out onto the clearing, his sword drawn and a small quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to his back. Lucia took a step back, or at least tried to and fell over the log she was just sitting on a few moments ago. she felt her head splash into the water and the watery oxygen fill her lungs. She let out a gasp and pulled the rest of her body into the shallow end of the lake, completing the transformation as the bandit leader said "Well well, looks like little princy here wants to play hero."

"If you don't want your nose broken, I'd suggest that you leave Lucia alone and get out of this forest." said Kaito, sounding like a totally different person that Lucia was not used to. She watched as the large group went to attack him, But Kaito started to beat the stuffing out of them instead. Lucia let out a smile and pulled herself into the deeper water for more room while Kaito finished off the last of the bandits. the leader was the last one standing. He held up his claymore to fight, however Kaito glared at him and the leader lowered it, than ran away from the lake clearing. The rest of the gang fallowed and the land prince let out a sigh. Lucia continued to smile while Kaito started to look around. Strong, athletic, smart, kind and VERY good looking, what more can a mermaid princess ask for? The land prince smiled when he saw her chin deep in the lake and said "Lucia, are you okay?"

"Yeah! yeah...I'm fine." she said, the last part in a whisper as a thought entered her head like a bad nightmare entering her sleep. She touched her tail with her fingers as Kaito walked up to the edge of the lake. Lucia concentrated on keeping most of her submerged in the water as the land prince started to step into the lake.

"Wait! it's okay Kaito, I can swim." she called back quickly. This day was just getting better and better.

"Are you sure? I can come get you." he offered while the mermaid's mind raced. She shook her head in the water and said "I'll be fine. But if you could, please take a few steps back and turn around." Lucia saw Kaito's face flush scarlet as he did what she asked, going as far as around the log. she quickly and quietly swam back until she felt her stomach touch the sand of the bank and had to start dragging herself. Lucia let out a sigh as she pulled herself up and sat on the sand, her tail still in the water and the rest of her looking out onto the lake. the sun was starting to set. Strange, she didn't remember being out this late. The mermaid princess took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before saying "Kaito?" quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he replied, starting to turn around but the mermaid princess shouted to not turn around. He froze and turned back around to look at the trees.

"Don't look until you answer me first okay?"

"Okay. what's the question?"

"What if i was different than you thought i was? What if i was someone else than what you think I am? Would you still wish to see me?"

"Why, of course Lucia!" he said back almost instantly with enthusiasm. the blond watched as he looked down at his hands in thought and continued. "When ever I see you, am with you, I'm... when you're not around, I still see your beautiful face smiling to keep myself from getting depressed because you are not near me." '_He feels the same as me!_' Lucia couldn't help but think with a smile. She let out a held breath and prepared for the inevitable. He may have said those things, but Lucia knew that as soon as he knew she was a mermaid, that would all change. The worst case scenario would be that he would kill her on the spot. Stupid war.

"You can turn around now." she said, almost sadly. Kaito's brown eyes grew to the size of saucer plates as soon as he saw the mermaid sitting on the river bank.

"L-L-u-u-c-c-ia?" he stammered, falling backwards onto the dirt ground. Tears welded into Lucia's blue eyes a she turned back towards the water and started to slide back in. This would be the perfect time to get away. Maybe if she was lucky she could reach the ocean before Kaito could get to his armies.

"I'm sorry Kaito." she whispered as she started to sink into the water. a Strong hand clamped onto her shoulder, halting her movements and bringing her close to the land prince. He wrapped his arms around her and Lucia could feel her heart trying to break out of her rib cage.

"I told you didn't I?" he said, not looking down at her, but onto the lake.

"But...but I'm a mermaid. We shouldn't even know each other!"

"I know and I don't care." he finally looked down at her and lifted Lucia's chin so she could see him. "So what if you have a tail fin? SO what if you live in the ocean? you make me feel like if you leave, by heart would turn into Swiss cheese. You, the person not what species you are, are the only person I want to be with." Lucia's heart was beating louder in her chest and she feared he could hear it too. Her checks were on fire and she knew what he was going to say next but couldn't stop herself from gasping.

"Lucia...I love you." the mermaid could feel Kaito's heart beat in sync with hers as a silence squeezed itself between them. Finally, Lucia took some air into her lungs and said "Kaito, I love you too." The two hugged each other tightly as their hearts beated as if they were two drums playing the same piece of music. Lucia looked up as Kaito leaned down and as soon as their lips met, the world stopped turning for the two star-crossed lovers.


	5. The End Of The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't mermaid melody or any of it's chacters. But you already knew that right?

EARTH & OCEAN

chapter 5: the end of a begining

Kaito smiled like the cat who caught the yellow canary as he walked into the onyx castel that he lived in. As soon as the wood doors closed behind him, Hamasaki rushed down the stairs near the prince, three at a time.

"Did you tell her?" the prince's friend ask as soon as he reached the stil moving prince. The two walked through the hall before Kaito said "Yes. And she loves me too."

"That's great! did she like the ring?" asked Hamasaki with a large smile. He couldn't help but be happy for his friend. He personally had never met Lucia, but if she could mend his friend's broken heart, than she must be great. The land prince smiled more and said "yes, and thanks for helping me pick it out. You don't know how approprete pearls are for her."

"You're welcome. Today's a good day huh?"

"What else happened while I was out?" asked Kaito. he knew it must be good. the two stopped walking in front of a stained glass window that turned everything either soft blue or rose in it's light. the two leaned against the ledge of the window while Kaito's friend said "King Rihito and Queen Noel are in a meeting to decide to how to end this battle once and for all." Kaito sucked in a breath of air and said "Really?" He suddenly was glad that he personally had walked Lucia back to the ocean that evening. Suddenly he had the strange feeling that something was not going to end well soon, if at all.

"What's the majority so far?"

"Offer the merpeople a chance of surrender and if they don't take it, we'll kill the royal family."

* * *

Silence surrounded Lucia as she flaoted towards the great hall of her coral castle. Her parents, as well as all of the elders were haveng a war meeting like every week, but the blond couldn't help but want to know what was going on. if something was going to happen, she wanted to know about it and if Kaito was in any danger. SHe twisted the gold ring with three pearls on top around her finger nerviously as she placed her ear to the closed wooden door. Most of the voices were muffled by the white coral room, but her father's loud voice could be heard clear as crystal.

"i believe this war has been going on far too long." she heard her father say in his deep voice. She knew the head elder made a comment, but she could barely hear what he said. Something about bing in agreement with the merking.

"I agree as well." said another elder, one obviouslly closer to the door. "Espcially when young Nicola was killed by one of the damn land walkers last year. We have to end this war as soon as we can, if not sooner." Lucia felt her heart sink into a pit like it always did now a days when ever someone mentioned Nicola and a image of her entered the princess' mind. Nicola was Lucia's older sister who had her purple hair cropped short, the same stunning blue eyes as the blond and a cool purple tail to match her temper. Lucia recalled the incident and felt her heart continued to ache. Her sister decided one day to go to the surface to see the sky. Unfortunetly, a fisherman from the village spotted her shooting out of the water and threw a fishing spear at Nicola. it hit the young mermaid's heart, killing her instantly. Everyone in the castle was so distraught that they lost almost half of their army during the week long battle. the day that Nicola died was the same that Lucia's father forbid her to ever leave the castle. Lucia removed the memory from her mind and continued to listen in on the conversation.

"That plan is rediculious!" one of the elders shouted in rage. Lucia flinched as her father said "But it is the only way for those land people to surrender. Without their leader, they are weakings."

"but dear," said Her mother in a sweet tone. " the young prince as well? why must someone so young die as well?"

"For Nicola, and to make sure that he doesn't go and and attack us to get revenge on his father." Lucia let out a loud gasp and pulled her ear away from the door. Kill Kaito and his father? what was her own father thinking? Lucia boldted away from the throne room and swam as fast as she could until she reached a bedroom door with a sogn reading "HANON'S ROOM." The blond slammed the door open, rushed inside and closed it behind her. The aquamarine mermaid as well as Rina who was visiting, jumped in suprise at the princess' rush. they were quickly filled with concern when they saw their friend was close to tears.

"Lucia, what's wrong?" asked Hanon as she floated over to the blond. Without a word, Lucia hugged her and started bawling her blue eyes out. Rina joined the two, placed her hand on the pink mermaid's shoulder and said "what happened?"

"Father..." Lucia started but her wild sobs stopped her from continuing. Hanon and Rina remained silent while Lucia cried. They knew it would be best to wait until she was calmer. After a fwe mintues, the tears slowed and the blond was able to talk once more. "Fatehr plans to kill Kaito!"

"WHAT!" said Hanon, shocked the blond nodded. "I heard them talking. He said he wanted to get rid of the land people's leaders so the army would be useless. Oh Hanon, Rina, what am i gonna do?"

"Lucia, you have to warm him." answered Hanon with energy. THe green mermaid gently put pressure on her friend's shoulder and said in her calm voice " Princess, do what you feel is right. I know Hanon and I will always suport you and your dessision." Lucia nodded and the three girls stayed that way until the blond's tear ducts were compleatly empty.  


* * *

The wind was blowing wildly as LUcia dragged herself through the sand. THe sky was dark and cloudy as if mother nature knew what was going to happen tat day. THe blond put on a dress she brought with her while her tail was srying, her heart beating madly in her cest. Her legs appeared quickly due to the weather and she immedately started sprinting. The village was a blur as she ran through it and soon the castle was in front of her. Lucia banged on the solid wooden door with the large gold knocker that resembled a lion's head and waited for what felt like an eternity. A young man with glasses anwered and gasped when he saw the girl, out of breath and sweat beadding down her face.

"Need to...see Kaito." she said as she took deep gulps of air. Hamasaki let her in with a nod and called out the prince's name. As soon as he saw her, Kaito ran down the stairs he was comming down and hugged her tightly. No body said anything until Lucia's breathing was back to normal.

"Lucia, what in the world-" said Kaito but Lucia shushed him with putting her index finger on his lips.

"It's my father-he plans on killing you and you father."

"What?" said Hamasaki. He was confused, but Kaito quickly filled him in and things made sense. He didn't get mad at Lucia, just suprised. "The king is planning the same thing!"

"We must try to stop them somehow!" said the prince, determination in his voice.

"but the troups are already at the beach." said his friend.

"We have to try. How many more lives are going to be lost before everyone realizes that continuing it is just plain silly?" asked Lucia. Kaito held her hands up to his face and said "Yes, we can't let them kill each other. however, if we can't stop them, Lucia, we must flee to the neutral territory." the blond nodded and the two kissed as Hamasaki left the room, saying "I'll get the boat ready."  


* * *

The star crossed lovers could taste the anger in the air as the small fissing boat left a small cove off the coast. as she stood nest to Kaito, who was driving the boat with the small engine, Lucia twirled her ring around her finger the land prince grabbed one of her hands and steered with the other, giving the blond a reassuring squeeze. Neither of them said a word as the boat floated out into the water. Bhind them was the coast, overflowing with land soldiers armsed with spears. In front of them was the ocean, dark and bubbling in one spot. THe two st opped the boat in the middle of the bubbles and soldiers surrounded them. Lucia took a deep breath to calm herself as the bublle instensified and more soldiers with fish fins appeared. She knew that it was saffer to talk to her father first because he didn't have such a great temper, but she couldn't help but worry about hers and Kaito's safty when the merking found out. Each member of the milita for the ocean was standing in charriets made out of shells and held a spear while looking at the two who was in the middle of it. Once everyone was at the water's surface, Lucia took a deep breath and shouted "Father!" the ranks broke to let the king, a mature man with snow white hair and hard blue eyes through. He took one look at the couple and said "Lucia! what on posiden's throne are you doing!"

"Father, you must stop this madness! Don'y you see that killing inocent people won't end the war!"

"Lucia," said the king with a fatherly sigh. "you are still just a child.. When you're older and this war is over, you will find a husband and take over the kingdom. Then you will understand why I have to do this." the blond raised her hand high into the air, showing her pearl ring to her father.

"I already have." she stated. The king looked awe struck as Kaito grabbed her hand in the air with his, showing his own ring athat said he belonged to Lucia. "and we can't let you two kill each other." the great merking stared at them for a moment in awe before he lowereed his three pronged spear. The other members of the undersea army did the same and the two love birds smiled. There was a murmer within the crowws as the two lowered their hands. There suddenly was a shout from a milirary merman and everyone turned to the shore. The king of the land people was standing in front of his troups, a thick spear clamped tightly in his hand and pulled back. Kaito started waving his arms to try to stop his father but it was too late. the spear went flying through the salt air and headign towards Lucia.

"No!" called the prince, grabbing the blond. he moved her as the spear hit him in the back instead of her. Time seemed to slow down to a teeth grinding speed as Lucia heard the sickening squish sound on impact. The two's eyes grew in horror as the blond caught him from falling to the ground. Kaito's body was to heavy for her, so they fell to the boat's bottom, blood spraying everywhere. Lucia cluched him tightly as tears fell down her face and the merpeople gasped. they started throwing their own spears at the land people and soon a volly of weapons was flying over the two love bird's heads. Lucia continued to cry as Kaito shakkaly raised his blood covered hand to her face. He touched her cheek for a moment before it fell limply next to him. The two sat that way for a moment befoer Lucia made a quick desision and pulled out her shell necklace from her dress pocket. she tied it around her neck and moved Kaito's limp form to the side of the boat. His eyes were closed. She stood up, ducking from the spears and stood on the boat's wide edge above Kaito. She cupped her hands around her mouth while the pearl inside her neklace started to glow pink.

"**_S-S-S-T-T-T-O-O-O-P-P-P-!-!-!_**" she shouted at the top of her longs. the sound grew louder with her magic and the merpeople froze in their poses. some were prepaired to throw a spear while others were grabbing for more. The land people did not stop, so spears continued to fly over the blond's head as she prepaired herself to speak. The King watched silently, hopping things would not turn out worse while his daughter said "This war is pointless! What's it going to take for you to understnad? how many deaths will unplug your ears? how long will it take before there's peace?" tears were streaming down her face now, mixing with Kaito's blood that was on her cheek, leaving pink streaks. the spears above her head slowed until only two or three at a time soared in the air.

"Please we msut work out our differences! this war has gone on for LONG ENOUG-!" the merarmy and the merking gasped out loud in horror as a sound like a pencil stabbing an apple silenced everyone. Lucia cluched the spea that was sticking out of her abdomen as blood gushed out. It sparted as she turned around and gazed at her father. The merking watched in dismay, calling out his daughter's name as she closed ehr blue ey e and fell into the sea. Her hands grabbed for Kaito as her head hit the water and her wait pulled in into the sea as well.


	6. peace

Disclaimer: I don't mermaid melody or any of it's chacters. But you already knew that right?

EARTH & OCEAN

chapter 6: Peace

morning bells chimmed sadly as the vilalge gathered around the shore. everyone was dressed in black and the sky mimmiked the mood. In the ocea, about a hundred merpeople were sorrowful as their king and queen walked on the beach. The king of the land people and his wife met them across a large bon fire that was buring on the beach. Each one of them threw a handful of white sand into the flames and a chorus of crackles filled the air. Once this was done, a scribe that had a set of beautiful bird wings walked up to the two royal families. together each member of the families sighed the parchement that the flyer had and then shook each others hands. A roaring cheer wavered throguh boths sides of the war as the two greaving mothers hugged each other.

* * *

**_Eight years later..._**

Coco's horse stopped near the wood's with a winny and the princess jumped off the animal. SHe flipped her corn cob hair off her shoulder and pulled her top down into a more comfertable place. The eight years of peace was relaxing and left the young princess to grow into a young women that was not yet to her new figure. She tied the animal to a tree and walked into the forest a few feet until she reached an old tree with dark brown bark. Coco placed her palm on the bark and it glowed green while the surrounding around her changed as if someone pressed the fast foreward button. once it stopped, Coco removed her hand and walked into the bright green meadow that layed before her. She walked up to the shack that was sitting in the center and thought '_gotta love that mermaid magic. Maybe i should ask Auntie Hanon to show me how to fix my hair better._' the cabon was well built out of wood and a small sign that said "COME IN!" in the local flyer language hung at eye level on the door. Coco smiled as she knocked her knuckles on the sign and waited. The door swung open almost immedetly and the fourteen year old was greeted by a young girl of about 7. She had the same brown eyes as her father and her hair was long and a unique orange-blond color. Once the girl saw the princess, she let out a smile that resembled her mothers and squeeled "Coco! you're here!"

"Hi Serria." the blond barley got out before the young girl hugged her tightly. Coco forced herself to keep balace as Serria leaned foreward, nearly pushing the two off the cabon's porch.

"Serria, let Coco go. SHe's about to fall over." said Kaito with a small smile. his daughter obayed and Kaito took a turn at hugging his sister. The man still had the same hair and smile she remembered, but his skinw as more tan and hard as a proof of 8 years of hard labor. Once they broke the hug, Serria grabbed the blond's hand sand said "C'mon in! mom's making steemed dumplings!" over the couse of the eight years, Lucia had changed more dramaticly than her husbond. Her eyes were no longer blue, but light brown due to both magic and contact lenses. Her hair was no longer long and blond, but short with curlled tips and a the same brown as her eyes. As soon as Serria dragged Coco into the small kitchen of the cabon, She turned away from the vegetable she was chopping and smiled.

"Hello Coco, how are things?" she asked.

"Eh," the blond replied boardly. She sat down at the table that was almost too big for the small cabon kitchen and the young girl crawled into her lap. "Father is being so stuborn about the arranged marrage."

"He's still keeping that up?" asked Kaito as he walked into the Kitchen. As his sister nodded, he plucked a small piece of celery that Lucia was chopping from the wooden cutting board and plucked it into his mouth. He was chewing as Coco said "He said that since I'm his only child left, he wants me married off and produce an heir to the royal line."

"Do you like him?" asked Seirra, looking up at her frind from Coco's lap. The blond princess thought for a moment before answering.

"He's okay, but not really the king of guy I like. I think if i got to know him better i would like him as a friend, but not as much as your parents love each other." The two turned to look at the two adults as Kaito tried to snitch another piece of celery. Lucia playfully whacked his hand with the rolling pin she was using for the dough and said "No more until dinner."  
"Okay Honey." he said. Kaito kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out of the room, three sets of eyes fallowing him. Coco couldn't help but sigh as she turned her head to face the wall. She spotted the date on the halendar and felt her heart sink in the happy enviorment. She looked over at Lucia, who was placing the dumpling in a steemer basket and Seirra said "What's wrong Coco?" Lucia looked over at the girls as Coco said "Today's the anaversity." The blond saw the mother's face darken as her daughter asked "Anaversity? For what?" Coco looked at Lucia for help. The former mermaid princess noded and sat in front of the two on a wooden chair. She took a deep breath and patted her daughter on the knee as she said "It's the aniversity of when daddy and I died."

"DIED?!?! but you're not dead mommy!"  
"Not really Seirra honey. You see, Back whent hw war was still going on, I was a young mermaid who fell in love with daddy." the young girl nodded as Coco continued for her friend. "One the last day of the race war, your mom and dad tried to stop their parents from fighting, but ended but getting badly hurt. Their bodies fell into the ocean and..."

_"quick! grab them!" shouted Rina under the water as two bodies floated downward. the water above them was turning red with blood as Hanon grabbed Lucia around the waist. the aquamarine mermaid let out a gasp when she saw the wound as Rina locked her arms around Kaito's arms. The two mermaids swam in a strait line towards the coast, not even surffaceing until they spotted the bottom of a cave. There, they pulled Lucia and Kaito to the surface. In the open air, wind was still blowing, but the feeling of dread was gone. The two mermaids pulled their friends into the small cave until they spotted someone waiting on the shore of the rock cave. Hamasaki waved to them and grabbed Kaito under the armpits. he dragged the land prince to the ground safely while the other mermaids pulled Lucia, still in her human form, to the rock ledge. the boy with glasses pulled her up as well and rested her next to Kaito. Hamasaki then turned around and waited until Hanon and Rina were in human form and dressed._  
_"So, what are we going to do?" he asked, his face bright red. Both mermaids pulled out a pearl, both matching their owner's color.  
_"_These will heal them." said Hanon, placing hers on Lucia. there was a soft glow as the blood disappeared. Rina did the same and the two star-crossed lovers gasped to fill their lungs with air. Hamasaki sighed with releif and said "I'll keep them here until they are well. Then we get them out of here."  
"agreed." said Rina. she put her pearl back on her necklace that she always wore and said "Let's go Hanon. We'd better look upset for the others. I hope you're a good actress."  
"You know I am..."_

"Once they were well again, your parents decided to move here and start a family while theirs thought they were dead." Lucia stood up as a loud beeping from the steemer ruined the moment.  
"But why would they want that?" asked Seirra. Coco cleared her throat and said "Because, maybe the war would start up again if the families knew they were alive. Only I, Hanon, Rina and Hamasaki know." Tears suddenly filled Seirra's eyes as she jumped off Coco's lap. She ran to her mother and hugged Lucia's knees.

"You and daddy were so brave!" she crid into Lucia's pink dress.

"Well thanks hon." said Kaito, suddenly appearing in the room once again. He picked up his daughter and swung her around until she was on his back, laughing. Lucia remained silent as she removed the dumplings, her chest hurting. She could still feel the pain, taste the blood, and the touch of death it had on her for a short amount of time, even years later. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and Kaito's finger whiping it away. SHe looked up at him and smiled. He smiled as well, and Sierra said "Dumpling's burning." Lucia jumped and started to try to save the food that was still in the steemer as Coco and Sierra burst out laughing. Things may be sad at some points for this family, but they never lasted to long anymore.

**_The End ^.^_**

* * *

Happy late vanentines day everybody! I hope you liked Earth & Ocean. I want to see if anyone can guess what this story is based on. I wont give any hints but it should be ovbious. Also, this is my first honest-to-good attempt at a romance story and I hope it worked out. If it didn't, tell me and I'll try to get it better. Well, see you later

_-Sailor Moon Girl_


End file.
